


Fantasies XV  = + Gladios + =

by BishieFanatic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Noctis is frustrated, because Gladios is dense! Will their relationship begin!?





	

“You’ve been slacking, Noct!” Gladios grunted, easily deflecting another blow from the prince. In truth, the raven haired prince was actually getting pretty damn good and if Gladios didn’t pay attention, for sure Noctis would most likely get the drop on him. This was good. This meant all those years of training were paying off and Gladios was both happy and proud. 

However, his statement had been truth, because today was just not Noctis’s day. He was easily countering all the prince’s moves, throwing the younger man off of him, even managing to go on the offense numerous times. It wasn’t until Noctis leapt back and stabbed his sword into the earth, with a grunt, that Gladios knew their training was over. At least for today. 

“Something on your mind?” it had been quite awhile since they had trained like this, just the two of them, outside his home. Iris had gone over to a friends house to spend the night, so that just left the two of them alone. Usually Iris would love to be around Noctis, telling him all about her day and wanting to know about his, so that left hardly anytime for the two of them to talk. 

Gladios, like he always did, sat beside Noctis who had, ungracefully, plopped onto the ground. His head tilted to stare at the young prince, who was silent and pensive. 

“You know I can’t read minds Noct,” Gladios brought his hand to shove at the young man’s head, Noctis quickly dodging the attack, grumpily starring at him. “, come on, tell me what’s up! Ignis nagging you again? School? Girls?” his brows arched when his last question illicited a slight response from the prince. “Seriously? A girl!?” 

“... Tch,” Noctis frowned now. “, no.” he starred over at his sword. “I’m not interested in girls.” 

“Ha,” Gladios chuckled. “, yeah, yeah, just one girl right? Lady Lun-” 

“Any girls period.” Noctis was adamant in his statement. This of course was not the reason he had been in a sour mood, but Gladios had brought it up, so he guessed he could be honest. If he couldn’t tell Gladios, who could he tell? He already suspected Ignis and Prompto knew. Ignis didn’t bring up Luna as much around him anymore and Prompto had discontinued using him as a wing man to flirt with girls. 

Gladios was at a loss for words. Seriously? No way? It was taking awhile for his brain to register this new bit of information. How could he not see this? Sure, he didn’t spend as much time with the young prince as he usually had, but they were around each other enough for him to know about THIS! When did Luna not become the most precious thing in Noct’s mind? Gladios always just imagined the pair would end up one day getting happily married, and now... This news just blew his mind.

“Glad?” Noctis could tell his friend had stopped functioning on him and he couldn’t help but laugh. He brought his hand out to touch the man’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Glad!” 

“Huh!? Oh,” Gladios shook his head, grunting. “, sorry, zoned out there. I just, wow, I had no idea.” 

“It’s fine.” Noctis shrugged absently. “Just don’t go telling your sister,” he sighed now. “, I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“Haha,” Gladios patted Noctis on the back. “, you’re right about that! Was that what was bothering y-” 

“No,” Noctis shook his head. “, no, I was thinking of my father. I’m thinking of moving back into the castle, after I finish this semester.” his lips formed into a thin line, indication that this was a thought he took seriously.

“... Noct, your father isn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.” this was a conversation Gladios felt they were having more and more frequently. It pained him to see Noctis depressed like this, he knew the young prince adored his father, but at the same time, wanted to be his own person. Gladios had seen this first hand, grown alongside the younger man, watched him through his ups and downs. 

“Still, I wan-” Noctis was caught off guard as Gladios pulled him into his side, with no warning. The man’s arm going around his shoulder, tucking him into an embrace. 

“Listen, the more you think like this, the more it’s just going to keep bringing you down. Right now, all your father wants is for you to focus on school, to get better in your training, and become the best you possibly can be. That’s what parents do, Noct. If you wanna move back into the castle, that’s fine, but constantly worrying like this isn’t helping you. And it’s not helping your father.” 

Gladios didn’t even realize that he had rested his head upon Noctis’s as he had spoken, or that the raven haired man had relaxed against him, taking in his warmth. What he had said and done, had just felt natural. Now that his words had been spoken and there was an air of quiet solidarity, Gladios was aware of their positions. 

Normally, he would have pulled away quickly, grinning and laughing as he usually did. But, he didn’t do that. Why? Well, he didn’t really know himself. It didn’t really feel like he was doing anything wrong. he had hugged the young prince before, maybe not for so long, but he had hugged him. However, why did it feel so different now? 

Noctis leant his head back to stare at Gladios, who in turn starred back at him. “Thanks, Glad.” even as he was doing it, he knew he shouldn’t have, but before he could even stop himself, Noctis had placed his lips against the older man’s. Gladios was always someone he could lean against, figuratively and literally. Even at a young age, Noctis had been attracted to him, even Iris had sort of figured that out. 

The kiss was over before Gladios could register what exactly was happening. If it had been ANYONE else he wouldn’t have been so flustered, but this was Noct! The crown prince of Lucis! His... Well, his friend he were to put it simply. Noctis pushed out of his hold, standing now. 

“I’m gonna shower. Then head home.” it wasn’t abnormal for Noctis to take a shower after training, but Gladios mind quickly went to the gutter. Damn it, why the hell was he blanking. Why did Noctis kiss him!? All his thoughts were a mess! 

“You didn’t even work up enough sweat to justify a shower,” Gladios grunted, starring up at Noct who looked over his shoulder at him, shrugging. “, you can stay the night, if you want...” Why did that sound dirty to him now? Noctis had spent the night once or twice before. 

“...” Noctis fully turned to face the man now. “Why?” 

“Huh?” Gladios frowned. “Why not? It’s almost night fall anyways,” standing, Gladios eyes the young prince who continued to stare at him questioningly. Usually when Noctis spent the night, the pair shared his bed. Sure that thought had crossed Gladios mind when he had offered, but that hadn’t been the only reason! Right? It was getting dark out! 

“Ok,” Noctis agreed, which Gladios felt his heart practically thud against his chest. What the hell, he wasn’t some teenager! “... Are you coming?” 

“Huh?” Gladios watched as Noctis started into his house. His bath was actually pretty damn big, two people could enter and bath at the same time. On the occasion when they did manage to train at his house, the pair would always take showers together. And now... They were going to do it again... 

~ + ~

He had never starred so much at a fucking wall before in his life. But there Gladios was, standing awkwardly in his own shower, rubbing shampoo into his hair. He could hear Noctis beside him almost done shampooing his own hair. Gladios at that point couldn’t help but feel a little angry at the prince for doing what he had done! 

Here he was a mess! While Noct was utterly calm, as if nothing had happened! “Tch,” as soon as he washed the shampoo from his hair, Gladios narrowed his gaze on Noct. The prince’s arms were above his head, as he was now rinsing his hair. This gave Gladios time to really take in Noctis’s naked body, without being caught. 

He didn’t think he would ever describe another’s man body as ‘beautiful’, but he was all out of any other words. His hands had moved on their own, coming to touch Noctis’s torso. Noctis of course jumped slightly, taken by surprise. His eyes met Gladios, seeing the turmoil within the older man’s depths. 

“Noct,” Gladios continued to hold him, his other hand coming up to touch the prince’s chin, thumb brushing his flesh there. “, why did you kiss me?” 

“I wanted to.” That was simple, but there was a lot more to it. He just hoped Gladios could read it off of him. This was sort of confusing for him as well. He may have acted calm the entire they had been showering, but in fact, he had been mess. The moment he had felt Gladios’s hands on him, he had almost jumped out of his skin. 

“Heh,” Gladios lent forward, faces mere centimeters apart. “, alright then.” and with not another word, Gladios returned the kiss. Pushing Noctis against the shower, indulging in what he wanted to do. He was grateful Noctis opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to tangle with the young prince’s, causing the raven haired man to moan. 

Gladios could feel Noctis’s dick push against his stomach, and he grinned into their kiss, releasing the prince’s lips, “You can tell me to stop,” he breathed, trying to control himself.

“Why?” Noctis panted, his fingers threading into Gladios’s hair. “Take me.” he murmured. 

Gladios wasted no time in capturing Noctis’s lips again, with fierce desire, he had to be careful not bang the man’s head against the wall with the ferocity of his action. He brought his hand out brush down the prince’s chest, to finally grip the man’s hot member. Noctis groaned, his hands now coming to Gladios’s shoulders, fingers pressing into the flesh. “Noct,” Gladios brought his lips to the younger man’s ear. “, let’s cum together.” he could feel the younger man shiver against him at his words, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

His lips began to travel down Noctis’s neck, his tongue lapping at the flesh there, enjoying making the prince groan and buck against him with pleasure. He brought Noctis’s dick against his own, grunting at the feel. This is what he had attended. He wanted them to cum together. His big hand managed to wrap around them both, if only barely, but the slight pressure it brought made him moan. After all, he didn’t mind a little pain when it came to matters like this. 

He brought his head back to look at Noctis, to see if he was alright. The prince’s head had moved back, mouth open in rapid pants, his nails, digging into Gladios’s shoulders. 

“Glad!” Noctis exclaimed on the precipice of wanting more and frustrated to having to wait. Gladios chuckled, licking the younger man’s Adam's apple, kissing up his neck, as he began his slow stroking of both their dicks. “Faster.” Noctis groaned, his arms now coming to wrap around the man’s neck, as Gladios obliged. 

It was Noctis’s turn to kiss Gladios with a fiery passion, head hazy with lust and desire, as he felt each stroke of his dick against Gladios’s. When he broke their kiss, he brought his own hand to clasp around the older man’s, a bit of drool running down his mouth as his mouth, as the pain/pleasure was just far to much. He could feel all this building up, he was so close. 

Gladios knew Noct was close, the young prince’s face was something he wanted to see over and over again. He made Noctis make that face, he was the one who got hear his moans and cries of passion. “Cum for me, Noct!” he growled, stroking harder and faster, pushing against the younger man, so that he practically pinned him place. 

“Aaah, aah!” Noctis couldn’t go anywhere, not as if wanted to! The older man’s frame was large and all muscle, and Noctis found he was getting warmer just thinking about it. Gladios hissed in his ear now, the husky, seductive growl of the man he called his ‘shield’. 

“Cum for me!” 

“Nnn, ahhh!” Noctis cried out, as he came, at the same time Gladios came, their warm, sticky semen mixing together in their hands, some dripping down to the floor below. “Haaa, ha,” Noctis swallowed what little saliva he had, panting madly. 

Gladios lent his forehead against the younger’s man shoulder, he himself out of breathe, releasing their dicks, so that his arms could wrap around the young prince’s waist. “... Now, you worked up a sweat.” he grinned. 

Noctis grunted, to exhausted to laugh out loud, “Lucky you then, you get to wash me.” 

Gladios lifted his head, “I defiantly want to do that.”


End file.
